1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to anomaly detection and more particularly to anomaly detection with multiple sources of information.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Anomaly detection refers to the task of detecting objects whose characteristics deviate significantly from the majority of the data. Anomaly detection is widely used in a variety of domains, such as intrusion detection, fraud detection, fault detection, system health monitoring, event detection in sensor networks, and so on.